Like Mother and Son
by xbluejayx
Summary: Kurt and Carole bond over moving and boys. Read and Review!


Like Mother and Son

"Carole, let me help you with that." Kurt said with an easy smile, his blue eyes alight with amusement as he watched Carole struggle with the heavy brown box.

"Oh, please. Thank you, honey. I'd forgotten how hard moving was." Carole said slightly exasperated but returning Kurt's smile nonetheless. Their new home was absolutely beautiful and had enough room for everyone. Though packing and moving two houses was a huge hassle, Carole was sure it would be worth it…eventually.

"Relax. The boys are to do the heavy lifting. You and I, we decorate." Kurt said with a wink, taking the box from Carole and putting it on the hardwood floor. Carole laughed breathlessly before walking over to the steps and sitting down.

"Finn." Kurt called out, before sitting next to Carole on the steps.

"Huh?" Finn asked dumbly, stepping out of the kitchen with a cookie hanging out of his mouth.

"Can you take this box down to the basement?" Kurt asked politely, resisting the urge to slap the crumbs off of Finn's lips.

"Oh, yeah sure." Finn said picking up the box and heading towards the basement.

"Thank you." Kurt called after him.

"You're welcome, bro." Finn said turning back to them with a goofy grin. Kurt shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'm so glad you two are getting along." Carole said beaming at Kurt.

"Yeah, me too." And they were. It had taken them some time to get used to each other but now they got alone great. Kurt honestly considered Finn to be his big brother. Of course they still had their rocky times, like when Kurt was a bitch or Finn was annoying, but those hardly matter when they would make up five minutes later.

"So, what are you thinking of doing to your room?" Carole asked turning to towards Kurt. Immediately his bright blue lit up with excitement.

"Well, I was thinking of keeping it simple but chic, you know and…" Carole listened intently as Kurt chattered happily about his new room. Carole loved how close they had grown. Kurt was a lovely boy and she was happy to have him as a stepson

…

Carole fussed around her new kitchen. Tonight was going to be the first Hudson-Hummel family dinner at the new house and everything had to be perfect. Lasagna, she had decided would be the main course of the night. It was elegant yet simple, and since she could make a big dish she figured Finn wouldn't be able to eat it all.

"No, Finn I will not play video games with you. Just because you're okay with killing your brain cells, doesn't mean I am." Kurt said walking into the kitchen with Finn following close behind him.

"But Kurt…" Finn whined, pouting.

"No." Kurt said sternly with a shake of his head.

"Fine. Hey mom." Finn said still pouting slightly as he leaned up against the island.

"Oh, hey boys." Carole said with a smile before focusing on shredded the cheese.

"Hey Carole. Whatcha making?" Kurt asked offering her a bright smile when she looked up.

"Lasagna." Carole answered and immediately Finn started patting his stomach in anticipation.

"Yum. Need any help?" Kurt asked sweetly.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." She said handing Kurt the grater and walking over to the stove where she was browning the beef.

"What can I do?" Finn asked, feeling left out. It wasn't that he didn't want Carole and Kurt doing things together it was just that he was so bored.

"Nothing." Carole and Kurt both said, shaking their heads. Having Finn in the kitchen was a disaster. Not only was Finn clumsy but he also couldn't cook to save his life. The only thing he could do was make grilled cheese and thankfully that wasn't on the menu for today.

"But I'm so bored." Finn said miserably, pouting once again.

"Go ask my dad to play video games with you. I'm sure he will, if you let him play you a Mellencamp record." Kurt said, continuing to shred the cheese.

"Cool. I love that dude. Thanks, Kurt." Finn said happily, bouncing out of the kitchen. Kurt snorted. His dad and Finn were a really good match.

"Guess it's just you and me, sweetie. So tell me, how was your day?" Carole asked pouring the noodles into the boiling water.

"It's was okay, I guess. The classes are a lot harder at Dalton but I do really like the Warblers. They're crazy but in a very civilized and dapper way. It's weird. I never thought I could enjoy hanging out with a bunch of guys so much." Kurt said with a smile. Dalton was completely different than he had first expected. He'd thought the guys would all be pompous and annoying but they turned out to be really nice.

"Mhmm. And how's Blaine?" Carole asked slyly, a smirk on her lips.

Kurt sighed miserably. "Have boys always been so confusing? I swear he is like the king of mixed signals. I think he likes me but…I don't know." Kurt said finishing grating and walking over to Carole at the stove.

"Well, of course he likes you, dear. Who wouldn't? You're sweet and sassy and incredible gorgeous. He'd have to be crazy not to." Carole said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Carole." Kurt said shyly, a blush forming on his cheeks.

"You're welcome, honey." Carole said patting his red cheek. "Now, help me assemble this okay?"

"Okay." Kurt said walking with counter with Carole and putting down a layer of noodles in a fairly large pan.

….

Carole knocked softly on Kurt's bedroom door. He had come home in a mood saying he didn't feel well and of course Carole was concerned.

"Kurt, honey? Can I come in?" Carole asked peeking into Kurt's dimly lit room.

"S-Sure." Kurt sniffled. He was laying on his bed with all his curtains closed. A single candle lit the room. This was bad. Very bad.

"Oh honey." Carole said sadly sitting down on Kurt's bed. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's Blaine. He-He's going out on a date with Rachel." Kurt said, tears leaking from his normally bright eyes. They were somewhat dim today.

"Wait, you mean Finn's ex Rachel?" Carole asked slightly shocked. Kurt just nodded. "But-But isn't Blaine gay?"

"He is. He's just confused or- I don't know but it's stupid. And we fought about it." Kurt said rolling his eyes and shaking his head into his pillow. He knew Blaine was gay. How come Blaine didn't know?

"Wow. That's- that's so…" Carole trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say. Instead she just shook her head and stroked Kurt's hair.

"I know. It's dumb and now I can't even talk to him because of stupid Rachel. Hate stupid Rachel." Kurt said childishly. Rachel was suppose to be his friend.

"Me too." Carole said agreeing with a firm nod.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused. Tears still shone in his eyes.

"I hate stupid Rachel." Carole said ruffling Kurt's hair. He giggled and immediately tried to fix it. "But you know what? Laying in bed and moping isn't going to help. So, what do you want to do?"

"Chick flicks and ice cream sounds really good right now." Kurt said, looking hopefully up into Carole's warm brown eyes.

"Chick flicks and ice cream it is than. I guess the boys will just have to order a pizza." Carole said shrugging and helping Kurt up from his bed.

"Thank you, Carole." Kurt said, pulling Carole into a hug.

"For what, dear?" Carole asked, slightly shocked but very pleased.

"You're a really good step mom." Kurt said with a smile, before rushing out of his room and down the stairs. Carole beamed after him, feeling very pleased with herself. She couldn't wait to tell Burt.


End file.
